Ice-Dead Meme Cove
The "Ice-Dead Meme Cove" is an area in Blamo that is a settling place for dead memes , the whole area is covered head to toe in snow with small blades of grass and trees, on the bottom of the map you can find a cave and enter it, if you enter you'll find a key in it, the key will ask you to turn around and if you do so you will be greeted by three dead memes. On the top of the map you can find a small red and green slide & the entrance to a beach, enter the beach and you will come upon a large body of water with three dimensional portals at the end of each side, one leads to a Minecraft style room with a Steve inside, the other leads to a room of stock images, and the last leads to a room of unloaded texture files. This area is very entertaining if you happen to be a meme lover. Top Hats Description: "You are in Ice-Dead Meme Cove, created by Kenny0924 (MapleJava)" "Resting place of many dead memes, and many dead dreams" NPSs: Upside Down Tree: On the bottom left corner of the map you can find a tree that looks exactly like the other ones in the area but this ones upside down, talk to it and it will spout gibberish at you. Another Tree: 'Somewhere near the beach is a tree that can talk, he'll tell you how he think it's weird trees like him are they only things with snow. '''Dank Meme Sign: '''Next to the cave entrance you can find a sign that will say '"DANKEST MEMES INSIDE, ENTER IF YOU DAREH". Key: Inside the cave you can find a key and the key will say "You just got the key!!!111" , "but what does it do??!?!??!" , "maybe your friends behind you can help!!!111" Luigi Figure: In the cave behind you you can find a figure that seems to have the body structure of Luigi, it will inform you that it is in fact a dead meme. SANESSSSSS: In the cave you can find the SANESSSS meme. Grand Dad: '''In the cave you can find the Grand Dad meme. '''Undertale Cheese Meme: On the bottom right side of the map in a small corner you can find a tiny hole in the wall with a tiny plate of cheese, talk to it and it will question you if you will attempt to remove the cheese, if you say yes it will say that you couldn't remove it for it was using hacks, if you say no it will tell you a 'cheesy" pun (note: before the 0.5.2 update after it would tell you the pun it would inform you that it was not an Undertale meme). Mouse Hole: Just behind the cheese is a mouse hole, talk to it and it'll call you a nerd and demand you to go away and also inform you that it's not an Undertale reference. Pepe: On the left side of the map you can find a Pepe head, talk to it and it will tell you a Fresh Prince meme, only then afterwards inform you that it is in fact related to that weirdo in the Purple Skittles desert. Half Pipe: On the left side of the map right next to the Pepe you can find a half pipe, talk to it and it will ask you if you wanna do a sick trick, say yes and it will inform you you can't because there are no skateboards in Blamo, say no and it will tell you your uncool. Purple Wing Block: '''At the center of the map you can find a small purple square, the square was originally the block you would talk to to equip the wings, talk to it and it will tell you that the creator of the game zKevin decided to fire him for the tile on the wall and offers you a pair of the older wings, say yes and it'll say the usual (have fun) but then says that zKevin took away his admin, say no and it'll still say the usual (have fun). '''Half-Life Box: On the right side of the map you can find an orange and brown box, talk to it and it'll tell you that you can open them with a crowbar and ask if you wanna use your crowbar, say yes and it will congratulate you and reward you a Jef and Paul award for excellence in shopping centers only then to say it was just kidding, say no and it will say that you lost the chance to get some Minecraft diamonds. Donald Trumps Wall: '''Next to the frozen lake you can find a red brick wall, talk to it and it will inform you that it is the future sight of Trumps wall. '''Stock Photo Man: Go into the red portal next to the lake and you'll be sent to a stock photo room, talk to the stock photo person in there and he'll tell you to get out before you become a stock photo too. 404 Error Man: '''Go into the pink portal next to the lake and you'll be sent to a room of untextured layers, talk to the untextured person and he'll give you a 404 error message. '''Steve: '''Go into the blue portal next to the lake and you'll be sent to a room with Minecraft textures, talk to the Steve in the room and he'll inform you that he just realized that Cube Cavern is a ripoff of Minecraft. '''The Boat: '''On the right side of the lake you can find a boat, talk to the boat and he'll say that he would help you get out of this madness but he's stuck in the ice. '''Grey Block Creature #1: Next to the cave you can find one of many block creatures in the area, talk to him and he'll ask you if you wanna hear a secret, say yes and he'll tell you that the mitochondria is the power house of the cell, tell him no and he'll tell you that your just scared. 'Grey Block Creature #2: '''Right in front of the beach sign you can find another block creature, talk to him and he'll tell you not to talk to the weirdo in front of the water fall. '''Grey Block Creature #3: '''Behind the beach sign is another block creature, talk to him and he'll tell you he's a scientest (and yes I mean "scientest" not "scientist") and that he accidentally made alternate reality portals around the beach, and to be careful. '''Grey Block Creature #4: '''Next to the frozen lake on the opposite side of Trumps wall you'll find another creature, talk to him and he'll tell you that some kids vandalized the beach sign, and that now it's just a sign for grommets. '''Grey Block Creature #5: '''If you go over next to the waterfall on the left side of the lake you can find another creature, talk to him and he'll say he has a goldfish brain, and that he has a tendency to forget the last sentence he said and then repeat it, then he will repeat that same word of dialog five time. '''Grey Block Creature #6: '''In the middle of the lake you can find another creature, talk to him and he'll tell you he's drowning, only for him to then say and realize that there's collision in the water. ' ''' Category:Places